Seeker of the Ancient Path
Availability After completing the six bases. Quest Details Yuniver searches for the ancient art of Magick. His previous bodyguards are gone and you shall replace them. Upon accepting the quest you are transported to The First Path. You have to find the magic seals located in the dungeon. A boss fight is triggered when you get close to them: * The First Path - location W-12 - three The Tested (Spiritlord) * The First Path - location M-15 - three The Tested (Demon) * The First Path - location V-20 - three The Tested (Oculus) * The Final Fortress (from the First Path, take the slide at K-19 to get the Final Fortress entrance at Q-26) - location F-7 - Charged Idol You will return to Melphina for your reward when you defeated all of them. Reward * Amethyst Orb (Rush can use Psionics) * Yuniver can be recruited at the Union of the Golden Chalice in Melphina. Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some guy into ancient magick is looking for people to help out with research. Seems he's on the verge of unlocking some huge mysteries. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Ancient magick, hm? This guy must be a real brainiac. Maybe I'll volunteer...there's something to be said for a man who knows what he's doing." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some guy into ancient magick is looking for people to help out with research. Seems he's on the verge of unlocking some huge mysteries. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "The reason I'm so energetic is magick, yanno! Psyche! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "A man interested in ancient magick is looking for people to help out with research. Seems he's on the verge of unlocking some huge mysteries. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Magick and mysteries... It is an intriguing offer-I would go and help-but I cannot leave my daughter's side." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Some guy into ancient magick is looking for people to help out with research. Seems he's on the verge of unlocking some huge mysteries. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Sounds boring. I'll pass." : Gossipy Girl: Okay! Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Some guy researching the history of ancient magick is looking for a little help. Maybe he can uncover the secrets we've always wanted to know... Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Ooh! Maybe he can make me a love potion!" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "A scientist is seeking an assistant to help him with research regarding ancient magick, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "Research, huh? I'll pass this on to you."' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"No can do, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: A scientist is seeking an assistant to help him with research regarding ancient magick. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? There used to be an art known as magick, long ago. But that's not like the spells we use today." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "A scientist is seeking an assistant to help him with some kind of research about magick. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Knowledge can be sought until death." : Trendy Girl: "Is that when he's going to stop his research? Death?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some guy into ancient magick is looking for people to help out with research. Seems he's on the verge of unlocking some huge mysteries. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! A researcher-obviously he is my rival! ...I think." : Passionate Miner: ''"Nooot really."' Quest Log # Yuniver wants me to investigate some mystic something. It was too confusing to understand. All I know is that it's dangerous. # Found some mystic circle thing, but it just disappeared along with some weird gibberish. I wonder what it was trying to point us to... # Yuniver's investigation is over. We didn't figure everything out, but apparently, if we kept investigating it, the world would lose its balance or something. Category:Quests